


Morphée

by AllenKune



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Older Victor and Hop, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Le laboratoire de Brasswick était étrangement silencieux.  La journée se finissait lentement, et il ne reste plus que deux personnes pour errait encore dans ses lieux.
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Kudos: 3





	Morphée

Le laboratoire de Brasswick était étrangement silencieux. Victor doutait qu'il ne devait plus avoir beaucoup de monde à cette heure-ci. Il aurait voulut rentrer plus tôt, malheureusement le matche qu'il avait eu aujourd'hui avait été suivit d'une interview a son gout bien trop longue.

Il avait simplement hâte de rentré chez lui, de libérer ses pokémons et se détendre durant le reste de la soirée. Il pensait même commander quelque chose car même un curry semblait trop épuisant à se stade. Quoique, ils leurs restaient peut-être des restes dans leur frigidaire après le repas de famille de dimanche dernier.

Victor devait bien reconnaitre qu'il aimait se genre de soirée où personne n'avais besoin de cuisiner.

Mais pour que sa soirée soit parfaite, il lui manquait quelqu'un dans la petite maison qui les attendait dans la ville voisine. Quelqu'un qui avait été visiblement trop investie dans ses recherches pour voir qu'il était déjà bien trop tard pour travailler.

Victor ne fut pas surprit de retrouver l'autre homme à son bureau, endormie contre sa main et sur ses papiers. Il pouvait voir sa bouche ouverte de la porte, laissant sans aucun doute un peu de bave tacher ses papiers.

Néanmoins, avec sa blouse blanche et sa belle chemise noire, Hop semblait soudainement si mature. Victor n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir changé pourtant, toujours avec la même coupe de cheveux, un sweater pour ses entrainements avec son équipe ou ses voyages. Pourtant il avait depuis longtemps attend l'âge adulte.

Leur défi des arènes semblait s'être déroulé il y a des années, laissant de nombreux nouveaux dresseurs tenter de vaincre le nouveau maitre et les champions de première ligue.

Le brun sourit en s'approchant, ne manquant pas le filet de bave qui commençait effectivement à tacher les papiers.

Victor savais qu'il devait sans doute le réveiller, mais il avouait qu'il y avait quelque chose de vraiment attachant à cette vue. Et pas seulement car Hop était selon Victor en tout temps mignon et touchant. Cela lui rappelait leurs voyages enfants, leurs campings dans les terres sauvages, mais aussi les nuits dans les hôtels quand Hop et lui dormait dans la même chambre, parfois le même lit. Combien de fois avait-il eu l'occasion de voir aussi près le visage de son rival enfant ? Même maintenant que cette vue était devenue courante, elle ne perdait en rien leur magie.

C'était comme dans le bon vieux temps.

Un temps qui lui manquer un peu, mais il n'avait rien à envier à la chance qu'il avait de partager plus d'un lit maintenant avec lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Petite nouveauté, je suis ouverte à tout demande/invite ou qu'importe le nom que l'on donne à cette chose ! N'hésiter pas à demander en commentaire un ship, un fandom ou même un personnage que vous aimerez bien que j'écrive ! Je me ferais un plaisir d'écrire selon vos envies si l'inspiration est au rendez-vous !
> 
> Vous pouvez aussi rejoindre mon discord d'écriture du nom du [ Petit Salon d'écriture ](https://discord.gg/5zkvnXA), on discute beaucoup d'un peu de tout mais on se lance aussi des défis en plus de pouvoir demander des conseilles ou même être aider pour l'écriture de certain passage difficile !


End file.
